


I'm Okay With That

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Asshole, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean tease you about Sam, F/M, Fluff, Shirtless Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: The reader has a crush on Sam and accidentally walks in on him while he’s working out. It’s a fluffy fluff! :P  Italics are Reader’s thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)  
> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://spn-fan-girl-173.tumblr.com)

You were making your way towards the kitchen to make yourself some coffee when you heard loud music coming out of Sam’s room. You changed your path towards the room to see what he was doing and found the door open a bit; you leaned in a little to have a better view of what was happening in the room. And there he was - Sam, Shirtless! **  
**

_Damn! Why did you have to see this, Y/N?_

You wanted to move from there, ignoring the fact that Sam was working out _shirtless_ , but you couldn’t. You just stood there staring at his muscular body. There was sweat on his upper trunk - _Damn! He is hot as hell_ \- those chest muscles and his arms and-

_Stop objectifying him, Y/N!_

You’d had a secret crush on Sam since you’d first met the Winchesters. You were younger than both of them and Dean was like a big brother to you, but Sam wasn’t - _how could he be? He is so hot!_ \- you hoped Sam never came to that-  _It’ll be so awkward for him._

You were indulged in your thoughts of Sam when someone cleared their throat behind you. The sound made you jump and drew you out from your daydreams. You turned around to see.

_Dean! Oh Crap!_

“Dean! What the hell?” you gasped.

“Well that’s what I’m supposed to say, _Y/N! What the hell?_ ” he said mocking you. “You’re practically drooling.” He grinned sheepishly.

“W-what? N-no! N-not at all! I-I wasn’t ‘drooling’ over Sam!” You were stammering.

“When did I say 'over Sam’?” Dean said wiggling his eyebrows.

_Crap!_

“Umm… y-you were going to say t-that…” You were trapped.

“Oh, c’mon Y/N! You’re ruining it for yourself. I’m not even trying,” he laughed. He was right; you were messing it up for yourself. You rolled your eyes and were going to warn Dean-

“Guys? What are you two doing here?” This time it was Sam’s voice from behind. He was cleaning himself with towel, his hair wet with sweat lingering over his face.

_Just keep your mouth shut, Dean, Please!_

“Well, I was just passing by and saw that Y/N was looking - No, actually, 'drooling’ - over you,” Dean said to Sam.

You squeezed your eyes shut.

_No, he didn’t! Dean you’re such an asshole_.

“Umm… No t-that’s not true. I-I mean why would I do that?” you laughed nervously, making some weird hand gestures.

_Stop acting like a freak, Y/N!_

Sam was watching you with a confused look on his face.

“You know what, I’m gonna go make myself coffee - yeah! That’s what I’m gonna do,” you said pointing towards both brothers and making your way towards kitchen.

_That could not have been more embarrassing._

* * *

That whole day you tried to avoid Sam and gave Dean “I’m gonna kill you!” gazes, in response getting innocent shrugs.

You were in the library later that day going through the lore when you heard a knock at the library’s door. _Not Sam! Please, not Sam!_ You stood up from your chair and turned around.

_Crap! It’s Sam._

“Hey, Y/N!” Sam said.

_How can he be so normal when I’m freaking out here?_

“Hey, Sam!” You tried your best not to look awkward.

“So was that true?” Sam inquired with a grin on his face.

“What!? What’s true?” _Don’t go there Sam. Don’t ask me that!_

“What Dean was saying today?” _Okay! We are going there._

“W-what! About me drool- No! You believe Dean? You know how he is.” You rolled your eyes trying to convince him. 

_Yes! Good Y/N, you can cover your tracks._

“Uhh… Yeah! I know.” Sam smiled. “I think, I should go.” He turned back to leave.

_Phew! All set!_

You were going to throw yourself on the chair again and relax when-

“You sure, Y/N?” You stood up again like someone had told you stand alert. Sam’s smirk was mischievous.

You squinted your eyes. _What is he trying to do?_

“I mean, if you like to stare at me while I’m working out, I’m okay with that,” Sam said.

Your eyes widened in surprise.

_Don’t blush, Y/N! Don’t! Just Don’t!_

In no time Sam and you were close enough that he just inched a bit and his lips were on yours.

_He is kissing me! Sam Winchester is kissing me!_

Your eyes widened further. He parted from you and started moving towards the door to leave the library, but then turned back to face you.

“And Y/N, you look cute when you’re blushing.” Sam winked and left the library.

You processed for a while what’d just happened and started giggling like a schoolgirl.


End file.
